With the development of display technologies, various display devices emerge endlessly, wherein the reflective display device receives more and more attentions from people. The reflective display devices can perform the display with the help of light in an external environment. In order to guarantee the display effect of the reflective display device when the light in the external environment is not good enough, a front light source is often added to assist the reflective display device in display.
In related technologies, the front light source generally comprises a light guide plate and a light-emitting unit, wherein the light guide plate has a dot structure on a side surface facing the display panel, and light rays emitted from the light-emitting unit enter the display panel after being diffusively reflected on the light guide plate.